


Speak Now

by Star_shineK



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Bankruptcy, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Returned feelings, Shotgun Wedding, Weddings, hoshi is there for a few seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_shineK/pseuds/Star_shineK
Summary: I was now in the garden area of the resort we were staying, looking at my surroundings. I breathe in the scent of the place.The place where the wedding was to be held.I chatted with a few people I was familiar with but kept to myself most of the time. I walked around continuing to greet the various guests as well.‘I’m the best man but why does it seem like I’m the groom.’





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> yes I was inspired by Taylor Swift's song, sue me.

 

 

 

The venue was beautiful. The decorations was befitting for this joyous occasion. Everything seems like a fairytale. One that I wished was mine.

 

 

 

 

 

_“Channie~”_ I turned towards the voice, Soonyoung hyung was standing at the doorway in his best suit, waiting for me. _“Let’s go! We don’t want the best man to be late to his best friend’s wedding right?”_ I smiled at him. _“I’m coming hyung, just need to fix the tie.”_ He approaches me and fixes my tie for me, patting it afterwards when he deems it presentable enough _. “You going to be okay there?”_

 

_Nods._

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

I was now in the garden area of the resort we were staying, looking at my surroundings. I breathe in the scent of the place.

 

 

 

 

 

_The place where the wedding was to be held._

 

 

 

 

 

 

I chatted with a few people I was familiar with but kept to myself most of the time. I walked around continuing to greet the various guests as well.

 

 

 

_‘I’m the best man but why does it seem like I’m the groom.’_

 

 

 

 

 

I excuse myself from one of the guest who was talking to me, most likely a relative of the bride. Speaking of said bride, I passed by her pictorial room, hoping he was there as well but all I saw was her in a gown that made her look like a walking pastry. I made no comment and walked away seeing I had no purpose of being there anyway.

 

 

I continued to walk around hoping to find the star of the day, the groom, my very own best friend. I found him near the fish pond, just staring at the coy fishes that were swimming around. I smiled staring at his back before slowly walking towards him.

 

 

 

 

_“Sol?”_

 

 

 

 

He tilts his head a little to the side and smiles at me. I continued to approach him until I was right beside him.

 

 

 

I placed a palm on his shoulder. _“Are you okay? You look tense.”_

He sighs _._ _“Honestly… I’m not.”_ I just looked at him urging him to continue. He sighs once more. _“Is she really the one I want to marry? The one I would spend my forever with? I’m not ready. I’ll never be ready.”_

I squeezed his shoulder and reassured him. _“Yes you are. It’s just the nerves getting to you. Maybe the fact that you’ll be a married man is scaring you but—”_

_“That’s not what I’m afraid of.”_ He looks at me intently and I could feel my face heating up from his intense gaze.

_“Wh-What are you so afraid of then?”_

 

 

 

 

There was a moment of silence. He was contemplating on whether to answer me or not but then he looks at me with glint in his eyes and smiled softly.

 

 

 

 

_“Could you do me favor?”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“What kind of favor?”_

 

 

 

 

 

He gives me a mischievous smile.

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

The ceremony was about ready to begin but the groom was nowhere to be found and the attendees were starting to murmur.

 

 

 

I was pulled to the side by one of the bridesmaid and right through the side doors seeing the bride looking a little huffy. Her brows knitting and her forehead showing little creases.

 

 

 

_“Where is he? You should know where Hansol is, right? Right?!”_ She’s definitely panicking.

_“He’ll be here. I saw him earlier practicing his vows after all.”_ I tried to reassure her. This wasn’t turning out so well. She just continued to furrow her brows at me and gave me warning glare. _“He better be. My daddy paid a lot for this wedding to happen. And I have to get married today.”_ She hmphs at me and walks away.

 

 

 

Way to make an impression once again. Then again, she and I never were on good terms. She just had no choice but to invite me as well, since I’m technically her husband-to-be’s best friend and best man. But I don’t think we’ll ever click at all.

I let out a sigh and shake my head disapprovingly at her figure distancing.

 

 

 

 

 

She still looks like a _walking cupcake_.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

I went back inside; back to my place just as Hansol entered through the wide entrance doors. The music plays once again as Hansol slowly enters. He looks at me with a confident smile and I couldn’t help but smile back.

The rest of the entourage follows as well and then finally the bride. She was walking in a slow pace, milking all the attention she’s getting. She even gave a wink here and there to some of the younger males. Hansol was fidgeting but tried not to make it obvious, he’s hands were a dead giveaway though.

 

 

 

 

He was about to make the biggest decision of his life.

 

 

 

 

I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he calmed down and took a deep breath before letting out a relieved sigh.

 

 

 

 

 

The wedding ceremony begins. Everything was going smoothly, the bride was looking at Hansol with big eyes (and an even bigger dress). Finally it was time for the officiator to well officialize things. And thus it begins…

 

_“If anybody wishes to dismiss the wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace.”_ The officiator asks.

The bride scoffs and smirks. _“Like anybody would dar—”_

 

 

 

_“I wished to stop this wedding.”_ I spoke from my place on the podium, startling everyone, moreover the bride. On a side note her expression was worth it.

The officiator raises a brow at me yet asks: _“And to what reason are you stopping the wedding for?”_

 

 

 

 

Everyone’s eyes were on me, waiting for my answer.

 

 

I have a reason. _I had reason_ but I let it go when I saw how badly Hansol needed this but my mind went back to earlier; back in the pond.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Could you do me favor?”_

_“What kind of favor?”_

_“Please stop this wedding from happening.” He places a hand on each of my shoulder making me stand firmly on the ground._

_“But why?”_

_“I really can’t do this Chan. I can’t marry a person I don’t love.” His eyes were pleading._

 

 

 

_What was he trying to say? What is he trying to imply? I don’t want to expect anymore._

 

 

 

 

_“You’ll learn to love her eventually.”_

_“But I can’t! I won’t! You’re the only person among my friends who knows why I’m doing this. You know very well that I need her… for my family. But… I don’t want to do it this way anymore.” His eyes were forming tears. He was pleading to me. “Help me Chan. Please? You’re the only I one know who could do this.”_

_I was hesitating. I can’t believe I’m hesitating. “But what about the money Sol? If you marry her, you’re family won’t go bankrupt anymore.” I tried to put back some sense to him, even if it hurts me._

_“I’ll find another way out. But this… this is too much for me. This is the one thing I cannot give up. My right to be with the one I love.”_

_I sighed and took a look at his pitiful face. he was begging me, something I never wanted to see._

 

 

_“Okay.”_

_His face suddenly lights up. “Thank you! Thank you Chan!!!” He hugs me tightly as he continues to thank me._

 

 

_I guess I’d rather see Hansol striving than to get married to that spoiled heiress brat._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I was brought back to senses when I heard Hansol spoke up.

 

 

 

_“I also wished to stop this wedding.”_ He was booming with confidence unlikely earlier.

_“WHAT?!”_ The bride was fuming. _“What do you mean you want to stop the wedding?”_ Her brows were furrowed once more.

_“I’m sorry but I can’t marry you.”_

_“Oh yes you will! Ha! Without me, you’re family would go bankrupt.”_ Gasps were heard all around and once again the crowd murmurs. _“You have no choice but to marry me if you want your company to remain.”_ Hansol was silent. She smirks in triumph. _“Now officiator let’s pretend this little charade didn’t happen and get me married!”_ She bosses.

 

 

 

I could see the officiator rolling his eyes but he was patiently waiting for Hansol to respond.

 

 

 

_“Yo officiator!! Chop! Chop!”_ She bosses once more.

 

 

 

I have had it. I really need to put some sense to this girl. I walked passed Hansol and towards Little Miss Bridey, my face clearly angry. I am so going to give her a mouthful.

 

 

 

_“Listen here Missy! I don’t care if you’re the richest person in the world. I don’t care if you have all the money in the world. But I do know that you have no right to boss people around just cause you’re more privilege than they are. Actually you have no right to boss at all cause you’re not even the boss of your company. You’re just a spoiled brat who wishes to have everything go her way. Well tough luck Missy. You’re in the real world and not everything will go your way, kapeesh?!”_ I glared at her and taunted her, making her yelp and trip on her own gown making her fall on to her butt. I was going to move even closer but Hansol held me back.

_“Chan… It’s okay.”_ He whispers to me.

“ _Not yet. I haven’t had my last word yet.”_ I replied to him before turning back to face her. _“Oh and by the way. That gown makes you look like a giant walking cupcake. It’s ugly.”_

 

 

 

I turned away from her and end up facing Hansol who was surprisingly a few centimeters near me. I felt my strong bravado wear off and I felt myself turn small from his gaze.

 

 

_“Channie~ Thank you.”_

_“W-What for?”_ I stuttered.

_“For everything. For being there for me. For standing by me. For believing in me. And… for accepting me.”_ He was smiling so genuinely. _“I know my family’s in a pinch right now but I will find a way to save us. And I don’t need their money (refer to cupcake bride) to do that. You made me realize that.”_ I smiled at that. _“Oh! There is one thing I wanted to say to you besides thank you.”_

I felt my heart thump from his close proximity and for his upcoming words.

 

 

 

_“I love you. I’ve always had and I’ll always will. You’re the person I can see me spending the rest of my life with.”_ He confesses.

_“Y-You love me?”_ He nods.

 

 

 

He suddenly kneels on one knee and holds out the ring that was supposed to be his wedding ring in front of me. I hear the crowd gasps once more.

 

 

 

_“Chan. Even if I can’t give you the happily ever after you want or the dream life. But I’ve never been more sure on who I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I’d like it if you… if you could spend you’re forever with me. Will you marry me Chan?”_

 

 

 

I felt tears forming in my eyes. I’ve been waiting for the day that I get my feelings return but this was more than I bargained for. Like I’d decline it.

 

 

 

_“Yes. Yes! I will marry you cause I love you too Hansol.”_ He smiles even wider and stands up to hug me, I squeezed him just as tightly.

 

 

 

And the crowd cheers. Breaking the two of us apart from our little moment.

The officiator was smiling at us. _“You know. I could marry you two off right now. We got witnesses and I’m certain_ (he side eyes the messed of an ex-bride) _nobody’s going to stop this wedding.”_ He winks at us.

 

 

 

Hansol and I stared at each other then back to the crowd as he stares at his parents; they were smiling and nodding at him. My mom was there smiling at me too. I could sense their approval.

 

 

 

 

_“Let’s do this.”_ I said to the officiator.

The officiator smiles and continues _. “Do you Chwe Hansol take Lee Chan as your husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, till death you apart?”_

_“I do.”_

_“And do you Lee Chan take Chwe Hansol as your husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, till death you apart?”_

_“I do.”_

_“And with the power invested in me. I now pronounce you husband… and husband. You may now kiss the groom.”_

 

 

 

As our gap was getting smaller and smaller. I heard him call my name.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Channie~”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Channie~”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Lee Chan!”

 

 

 

 

I opened my eyes and found mysef in my bed with Hansol’s face hovering above me, startling me.

He backs away before our heads would bump into one another’s.

 

 

“S-Sorry. What’s happening right now?” I asked a bit confused. He smiles. “Our project. I can’t do a paired project alone. Come on! Help me out, I don’t want Professor Tims to think I don’t have a brain, he already thinks I don’t have one.” He sighs.

“Project?” my mind was still a little hazy. I observed the room and then it hit me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m still in college?!”

 

 

“Not for long you won’t with this project.” He teases. I threw a pillow at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘So it was all just a dream.’

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was rushed coz i was supposed to make seokhan, i end up making chansol. i'm just glad to contribute to this ship <3


End file.
